ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Len 10
Len 10 is a new series parodying each of the three Ben 10 series. It will be co-written with Ultimatehero and Omernoy. Fan List *Write your name here if you like the series and it's aliens! *Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 15:14, June 29, 2011 (UTC) *Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 19:35, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *Jonathan likes pie like it also 20:11, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *I'm new, I don't know how to make cool signatures yet... (Talk - Blog - ) 19:45, July 5, 2011 (UTC) *AncientMinisterz isn't watching yooooou because that would be creepy. o3o 15:46, July 6, 2011 (UTC) *(˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 15:56, July 9, 2011 (UTC) *Zombie-boy will get you! 12:15, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Plot Len Lennyson is a average 10 year old boy, who one day got the Weirdtrix. Using the Weirdtrix he fights villains like Killgax, Dr. Animeo, and Devin 11. Len 10 is parodying Ben 10, so it's a comedy show. Each episode is a pardoy on a good or well-known Ben 10 episode. All of Len's aliens are parodies, too. Aliens See List of Len 10 Aliens for explanations on each one. Season 1 *Meatblast *Mildmutt *Diamondbread *XN28 *Grey Splatter *Onearm *Stinkguy *Cupgrade *Toastfreak *Lipjaws *Cannoncube *Wildpine *Lengolf *Lentummy *Lentracktor *Upchuck Norris *Knitto *Way Pig *Neon *Buzzshocker *Articguano *Sitter *Sandpox (mentioned) *Fatomix (mentioned) *Nosepick (mentioned) *Smellhead (mentioned) *Cakepit (mentioned) Season 2 *Swamptire *Gecko Gecko *Humungochicken *Debtpay *Dig Drill *Spiderdonkey *Alien F *Drainstorm *Poop *Aromastone *Math *Nanowreck *Toadstar Season 3 *Otterhazard *Terraspit *XRG *AmpFibbingan *Armogrillo *Ultimate Spiderdonkey *Ultimate Swamptire *Ultimate Gecko Gecko *Ultimate Humungouchicken *Ultimate Dig Drill *Ultimate Cannoncube *Ultimate Mildmutt *Fastquack *Clockjerk *Meatle *ClamAlien *Ultimate Len Characters Len Lennyson Ben's parody. Has the Weirdtrix, that let's him turn into 10 aliens. In the first season he is 10, but in season 2 he is 15. Jen Lennyson Gwen's parody. She is Len's cousin. She can use magic, but usually has LONG spells. In season 2&3 she can control mana, and create purple shields, but absolutly everything breaks them. Jack Lennyson Max's parody. He used to work in the Janitors, who fights evil aliens from space. He makes disgusting, unedible foods, even more than Max. Devin Klevin Kevin's parody. He is good only is Season 2&3. He can absorb materials, but takes bad choices. Villains *Killgax *Devin (season 1 only) *Flex *Kc'Krunchi (Escaped Toastfreak) *Dr. Animeo *Dr. Tracktor *Penaldooshi *The Tummy *PNAliens *iBreed *Darktar *Albino *Aggressor *Prisoner 77.5 *Neon *Nanochips Episodes Season 1 #And Then There Weren't 10 #Grunted #Devin 11 #Unlucky Girl #Secretes #The Big Brick #Tamed #Jen 10 #Toastfreaked Out #Dr. Animeo and the Mutant Hay #Back Again With a Vengeance #Len 10,000 #Lengolf #Fame Over #The Preturn #Be Afraid of the Bark #Divided We Sit #Glen 10 #Len 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 1 #Len 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 #Rage Against Time (Movie) #Secret of the Weirdtrix (Movie) Season 2 #Len 10 Returns Part 1 #Len 10 Returns Part 2 #Jack Out #Paradoxiclean #F=Len+2 #Darktar Falling #Stupid Copy Smart Copy #Avoided #War of the Nerds Part 1 #War of the Nerds Part 2 #Veagence of Killgax Part 1 #Veagence of Killgax Part 2 #Toast Town #Con of Math #The Secret of Aromastone #The Semifinal Battle Part 1 #The Semifinal Battle Part 2 #Len 10: Bug Swarm (movie) Season 3 #Lame #Escape from Aggressor #Not Hot Enough to Handle #Ultimate Aggressor #App of Inifinity #Complexahedron #The Gorge of Creation #Absolute Shower Part 1 #Absolute Shower Part 2 #The Creature from the Pond #Basic Failing #Len 10,000 Returns #Prisoner #77.5 is Missing Special episodes These episodes are parodies on this wiki's series. They will be released before episode 1 as a preview. Series confirmed meanwhile to be parodied: *Question for Len 10 *Len 10: Fruity Trixes *Dan 16 *Len 10: Wierdifinty *Len 10: Ultimate Alien: MEGATRIX *Len 10: Eternal Forms Category:Len 10 Category:Series Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor